degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Luke Baker/@comment-4441793-20131003172143
I just had an idea but of course, it's way too late. Many folks, especially Dani, have given some amazing ideas for storylines about Luke being a closeted homosexual. Now, I'm thinking, what if the suicide plot was given to him instead of Cam? Let me explain. Luke, Dallas, Cam and Becky still could have been introduced in the Showdown exactly the way they were, true to their characters and all that good shit. Right? Now picture this. Dallas is still Dallas. Becky is still Becky. Luke is still Luke. Cam is still Cam. So, "Rusty Cage" and all the other storylines related to Cam would have still happened and he still would have been portrayed as this sweet, timid, puppy-like boy with depression issues and self-harming tendencies. THEREFORE, when the theory of an approaching suicide-related plot would quickly point to Cam.....it ends up happening to Luke instead. Luke would have still been portrayed as this sexist, homophobic, arrogant jock from her a religious background but all of that is nothing but a masquerade...because he is, in fact, secretly gay. Now, let's just say that Luke had a close friendship with Owen much like Cam with Dallas. Luke wants nothing more than to impress his buddy Owen and the rest of his teammates by putting on this big studly act. Not to mention, Luke already has a devoutly religious mother, father and sister who all believe that homosexuality is immoral. Now, WHAT IF, to take shit a little further.....Luke is (by predictable, cliche' Degrassi fate) paired up with up Tristan for a project. The two CLASH for obvious reasons, then they start to get along, then they become friends and then they.....you already know where this is going. LOL Fast forward! It is now 12C, at the Milligan residence, Owen gets the shock of his life, catching Luke and Tristan TOGETHER in a romantic moment. Now, Owen is already struggling with Tristan's homosexuality as it is, so for his best friend to turn out to be gay AND secretly dating his little brother is too much to bear. This leads to a verbal, perhaps physical altercation, and Owen publically humiliates Luke and dismisses him. Rumors spread like wildfire around the school and of course, the revealation reaches the ears of Becky, who supports her brother simply because she can relate as she is in love with a female-to-male transgender. BUT when Luke's parents find out, it is FAR from pretty. So, with all of this happening at once and Luke having no idea how to handle all of this, commits suicide. AFTERMATH OF LUKE'S DEATH (Reactions) OWEN: Feels very guilty and breaks down in the worst way. An emotional, remorseful side of Owen Milligan is shown for the first time. TRISTAN: Can't even fathom that his FIRST relationship ever was a complete secret and then came to a tragic end when said secret was outed. Refuses to communicate with his brother for quite a while. BECKY: Is in pain, having lost her brother and all. This sets the stage for a very rebellious turn in Miss Sunshine's character as she begins to resent her parents and defy all of the Christian morals they have invested 16 years instilling in her. CAM: Seeing what happened to his teammate, finds the courage to seek help for his own problems. CAM LIVES! CAMAYA FOREVER <3333333 Even if it means he needed a TEMPORARY break from Maya, the point is, he's getting the help he desperately needed. DALLAS: We STILL would get that powerful performance just like he did in BSS2. After all, Luke was a friend of his as well. He is the only one that would talk to Owen, so the two of them bond and vow to put their militant, manly-man ways behind and talk together, cry together, learn a valuable lesson etc. Now, of course, if it was Luke that died instead of Cam.....there is NO FUCKING WAY I'm going to torture Becky Baker by killing off her boyfriend only three months after her damn brother died. TOO MUCH. So....that means.....ADAM LIVES! BUT....we will soon see the real foreshadowing from Smash Into You when Dave didn't take Adam's warning. I'd hate to go there but I'd rather my king Dave go out with a bang rather than having the writers disrespect Jahmil's talent by slowly stomping him down the blackhole. So, Dave dies while texting and driving. It is Alli that he was attempting to contact in France but her head is just.....somewhere else. But she inevitably breaks down and loses her mind when the news of Dave's death reaches her ears. So, there you have it, our broken OTPs are none other than Truke and Bhandurner instead of Camaya and Beckdam.